Safety
by QueenLorelaiCoffee
Summary: Lorelai realizes her feelings for Luke… in the middle of having sex with Jason. He reacts, she runs. Straight into Luke’s arms. Nothing explicit, maybe some mild cursing. Rated PG13 to a mild R for some elements. Oneshot.


_Author's Note: Came to me out of the blue. Let's see what I can make of it. One-parter._

_Disclaimer: Don't own._

_Summary: Lorelai realizes her feelings for Luke… in the middle of having sex with Jason. He reacts, she runs. Straight into Luke's arms. Nothing explicit, maybe some mild cursing. Rated PG-13 to a mild R for some elements._

_**Safety**_

Thoughts swirled through her head as she felt the man's hot tongue on her body, in her body, everywhere. She felt the hot tickle of his breath on her skin as he tried to capture her heart, tried to make her his own and he really thought he had. She knew that, and she knew that she was an awful person for letting him think that. He took her mind away from her true feelings for another man, and she knew it then. It had taken a while for her to realize she had feelings for the diner man, but somewhere, deep down, she knew she did. Jason was just… there. His presence didn't cause her pulse to quicken; his touch didn't make her shiver, not like _his._ Jason was there for sex, and… sex. It suddenly dawned on her that she couldn't name another reason why she had stayed with the man. He trained his dog to be abnormal, and they'd never be able to have a true 'relationship.' Not if she had to move to a different room each night so he could have peace to sleep. It wasn't the same; waking up next to someone and waking up in the same house as them.

She sighed, knowing he thought it was because she was content, but in reality it was a bored sigh. She was bored. Bored of him, bored of whom she was with him, and bored of the life she led with him by her side.

Feeling herself being forced down onto the bed, Lorelai let her mind wander more. She thought of Luke, then she thought of Nicole and how she had just showed up again, convincing _Lorelai's_ guy to give their relationship another try. Lorelai stood by him and smiled, told him how happy she was for him, but it was her act, and she had it down. With Rachel it had been shaky, unreal, but over the years she had managed to put a mask up, hide her feelings from him and everyone around her.

Suddenly, she felt tears burning her eyes and angrily held onto them. She couldn't let Jason see them, or he'd get suspicious. There had been many times she was almost caught but this time she managed to push them away and focus on Jason. Her boyfriend. Because that's what he was, he was Lorelai's boyfriend. She cringed.

Luckily, he thought it a jerk, a jerk because he was pressing into her, waiting for her to writhe with joy, and ride out the final sensations of their act with him. She faked it. She moaned and sighed, and oddly enough, he believed it.

For the second time that night she felt the hot, sticky sensation on her body. It was like someone was pouring honey fresh from the oven over her entire body. It burned like the time she had burned her finger trying to light a candle in the fifth grade. She had since learned the lesson not to play with fire. When had she gone against that lesson?

She felt him inside her again, and moaned out with true joy for the first time in a while. Before should could stop herself, she heard herself utter one single word that would change everything. Everything she had tried so hard to mask.

"Luke."

It was whispered, and for a second she wasn't even sure he had heard her, but one glance at his face told her he had. He had heard her, and he was looking down at her with such a look that it scared her. Closing her eyes tightly, she counted to three, willing it all to be a dream. She'd wake up at any moment with her huge TV in front of her, confined in the warm blankets of Jason's guestroom. But the blankets weren't there when she opened her eyes. But an angry Jason was.

"What did you say?" he asked in a venomous hiss, glaring at her.

"Jason… I- I'm…" she couldn't bring herself to say it. She could lie all she wanted when she wasn't looking the person in the eye, but as she gazed up at him, she couldn't tell him she was sorry.

"What did you say!" he screamed at her, startling her into a jump.

She watched in horror as he grabbed her arm, and pulled her out of the bed, pushing her into the wall. Tears streamed down her face freely as she gaped at him in shock.

"Answer me!" he said fiercely, grabbing her lower arm again and pressing her against the opposite wall, knocking her head into a picture frame and keeping her there with his own body.

Lorelai uttered a scream, her voice lost. She scanned the room for her clothes and found them in a heap a few feet away. That's all she could think about. How her clothes were a few feet away when they should have been on her, protecting her all they could.

As she turned her head, she felt his breath on her neck again, and suddenly, it scared her. It was gentle anymore, but hot and steamy, the breath of someone on the verge of killing. "I said… answer me…" she heard him whisper into her ear as he pressed up against her harder.

Lorelai felt the tears pouring down her raw cheeks, and she couldn't do anything to stop them. She couldn't remember ever being so scared in her life. He looked like he was going to pull out a knife at any moment. In a moment she cried out the word 'No!' as he forced himself into her, pressing his hips against hers with such a force that she knew she was bleeding. Not much, but she looked down to see a trickle of blood leaving her, and she felt the bile rise in her throat.

"I said… 'Luke'." Lorelai found her voice at last, but it was raspy and small as she answered him. Suddenly the thought of Luke made her want to hold on, to escape. With a new found strength she pushed with all her might, forcing the man off of her.

He seemed to be so shocked, either by her answer, or by the fact that he was now residing on the floor that he didn't go after her as she quickly dashed for her clothes and ran out of the apartment, throwing her top and skirt on as she ran. Feeling for her keys in her purse she took them out, realizing she had left her cell phone there.

_x-x-x_

Not able to see through the tears anymore, Lorelai pulled over alongside the roadway and turned her jeep off. Slowly she curled up onto the seat, and wrapped her arms around her shaking legs, rocking herself back and forth as a comfort technique.

Deep breaths followed as she tried to calm down. She had to get home, call the police, go to the hospital, do something besides sit in her car, and cry like a baby. She tried to reassure herself that it would all be fine, that she'd find a solution like she always did, but she couldn't. She couldn't because she didn't know. For once in her life, Lorelai didn't know what was going to happen. She had no say over what was to come.

Hearing a car pull up behind her she waved a hand out the window as to tell them to pass, she was fine but they didn't. As she looked up, her heart leapt into her throat as she saw him. He was walking towards her, concern written all over his face as he stepped outside of his truck and towards her.

"Lorelai? What-?" he broke off as he took in her appearance. She unlocked the door slowly, and he climbed in the passenger side door looking at her further. He saw the dark black and blue mark on her arm, and the cuts on her face and it dawned on him.

"Oh my God, you were- " she cut him off as she threw herself at him, wanting to feel his arms around her, wanting him to comfort her.

Lorelai had always ran from comfort. Whenever something would happen she would close herself off, smile, and push away those who would try to comfort her. By now they knew that if they wanted to get anywhere with her it was to let her be, and she'd go to them when she needed too. But there, in that moment, she longed to be her three-tear-old self, wrapped in her loving father's arms as he sang to her when she had had a bad dream. Lorelai felt his arms wrap around her and hold her close to him. She moved over closer to him, cupping his frame as she sat almost in his lap, her head buried in his chest. The tears flowed freely and he held her close, one arm placed firmly around her neck, the other holding her close around her back.

She could feel his heartbeat as she cried, knowing her hair was a mess, she was bleeding from more than one spot and her clothes were ripped from trying to pull them on so quick. But he didn't care. He was there for her and he didn't ask questions. Not at that moment. Later he would go on to ask her all the questions building in his mind for hours, go on to call the cops and drive her to the hospital, be there for her as she explained what had happened. He could tell she was leaving something out, as there was a gap. Why had he acted so violently? She didn't answer, but kept her mouth shut, and didn't tell them that she _didn't _know why. He would watch from the police station as Lorelai filled out the appropriate forms to file charges against Jason, be there as she spoke to her parents and admitted everything. Even bear witness to her mother breaking down and having to leave the room in tears, leaving her father to hug his daughter and nod for reasons unknown. She'd have to convince him to leave Jason to the cops, and not go after him himself. Not to go pummel him with all his might for hurting the woman he truly loved.

Then it'd be her turn to watch as he dumped Nicole for the final time, and finally admit his true feelings for her, to her. From there, their two separate lives would be intertwined as one.

Although, at that very moment, he sat with her, comforting her in the only way he knew how. He held her in his arms; all thoughts of Nicole absent from his mind. He knew that this was where he was supposed to be. Her Knight in Shining Armor. Her Safety.


End file.
